The present invention relates to a set of building blocks which is readily assembled to form a variety of houses or villas to stimulate the imagination of children in architecture and design.
Known types of building blocks are difficult to assemble into a vivid house model due to restriction of the connection amongst the elements thereof. Furthermore, the walls and roofs of known types of building block houses are assembled by certain shapes of elements through certain structural relationship. Therefore, these assemblies of the known art are time wasting and poor in diversification. In another aspect, desired forms of walls and houses usually cannot be constructed because there is an insufficient number of elements of a certain shape. This may spoil the mood of children. Though a few toy manufacturers have developed some building blocks sets for constructing houses, e.g. LEGO building blocks made in Denmark, the developing direction of such building blocks extends only to its window and door elements. As to constructions of the wall and roof, particularly, the wall, they still rely on mutual engagement of rectangular elements.